The One That Got Away
by kshulesv96
Summary: A Shules songfic based on the song The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Oneshot.


**This is my ****first songfic, so let me know how I do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song The One that Got Away.**_  
><em>

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<em>

It was funny how Shawn and Juliet made out just like teenagers. Shawn would usually start the kissing, but Juliet never refused his offer. He had started it in many place; the interrogation rooms at the station, the Psych office, the Blueberry, and even in his father's backyard. But most of the time, he started it in the apartment that they had been sharing for the past five months.

He opened the front door to their apartment and led her inside. The second she shut the door behind her, he pushed her up against it and started kissing her passionately. It started off slowly, but quickly became very heated.

"Shawn," she whispered between kisses, "bed."

He was very happy to oblige as her lifted her and carried her to their bedroom.

When they awoke the next morning, they ran their fingers over each others new tattoo. They had both gotten the letters S and J inside of a heart on their lower abdomens. They were in love.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<em>

After a long case for Shawn that really hit home, he would come home every day and drink the alcohol he had taken from his father's house. When he was drunk he told Juliet what was really on his mind; he didn't keep any secrets from her. He once nearly let it slip that he wasn't psychic, but quickly covered it up with a joke.

Juliet would take her drunken Shawn to the roof of their apartment building and listen to his true feelings while they gazed at the stars together. It made her feel awful that this was the only way to get through to him, but sometimes she just wanted to know how he was feeling deep down.

Shawn had told Juliet that he wanted kids. It really surprised her that he would say that, considering he wasn't the type of guy to commit to something like that. She had always imagined what their children would look like. She thought of a little boy with Shawn's hazel eyes and crooked smile; and a girl wearing her light brown hair in pigtails with bright blue eyes. She internally squealed with excitement when she thought of the two having children together, she hoped that they would last forever.

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

"Jules, c'mon…." he leaned in to kiss her.

"No Shawn," she yelled, "you think you can lie to me like this and just kiss it away?"

He nodded his head to try and lighten the mood.

"Shawn, why did you lie to me?" She had tears rolling down bright red cheeks, falling from her bloodshot eyes.

"Jules, I wasn't trying to hurt you. That wasn't my intention. Just think; if I would have told you I wasn't psychic a long time ago, we wouldn't be together!"

"Yeah…well we aren't together anymore. I don't want to be with a liar."

"Me! What about you little miss 'Ohhh Shawn, I have the most perfect family in the world'," he said in his eighth grade Jules voice.

"Get out!" She ordered him through her gritted teeth.

"Jules…please," he whined.

His boyish charm and elementary humor weren't going to help in this situation.

Juliet wasn't going to have it. He just wasn't going to leave was he? She picked up the nearest object she could find, a picture frame with a photo of the two. She launched it at him and missed by mere inches. The glass shattered against the wall behind him, causing the light shards to draw blood from his bare arm.

"Fine then, I'll leave." She continued to let the tears fall while she looked up at Shawn.

He wasn't crying; he didn't look moved by what she had said to him. His face was hard to read, blank as a sheet of paper.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"I'll be back to get my things tomorrow," she stormed out of the apartment without looking back. Who was he to lie to her like that; to screw around with her feelings? It wasn't the Shawn she fell in love with. That guy wasn't him.

She walked out to her little green car and hopped into the driver's seat. She was never going to forget how quickly she let their relationship slip through her fingers. She was angry at herself for yelling at him; for trying to hurt him. She let out a loud growl through her gritted teeth and began to punch the steering wheel.

"God Shawn!"

He made her so angry. How could she forgive him, though? She knew that he would forgive her instantly; that was the kind of guy he was.

She pulled out of the lot and drove to her good friend April's house. Surely she would understand, she had liked Shawn, but she was closer to Juliet.

She pulled into her driveway, the tears beginning to clear up. She knocked on April's door while a new batch of tears began to form.

April opened the door and gasped.

"Juliet! Are you okay? Did Shawn hurt you?" Juliet nodded.

"We broke up," she cried, now in full on crying mode.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<em>

Juliet remembered the night that they had promised each other they would be in love forever.

"_I love you, Juliet," he said with an adorable smile on his face._

"_I love you, too, Shawn," she said back to him grinning equally as big as he was._

"_Promise me something," he looked into her bright blue eyes._

"_Yeah?" She responded._

"_Promise me that…that we'll always love each other with all of our hearts, now and forever." he managed to say._

_She nodded her head vigorously and moved to kiss him passionately._

_Needless to say, they didn't get very much sleep that night._

The thought brought tears to her eyes. She missed those beautiful moments with him. She missed looking into his eyes while they kissed or going on wacky, Shawn-like dates with him.

She was driving to her mother's house to stay for Christmas. She was tired of the silence letting her remember those thoughts, so she turned on the radio. The song "Shout" by Tears for Fears came on, and she burst into tears.

She had never missed Shawn so much. She had to stop and pull over for a while until her tears dried so she wouldn't get into a wreck.

God she missed him!

The feeling wasn't forever though. She thought back to how much he had hurt her. Besides, he had already moved on, so she decided it was time for her to move on too.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<em>

"Gus! Where have you been?" Shawn called over to his best friend of over thirty years.

"I've been out with Kayla," he replied. He had been married just last month. "I do have a life, you know, and it doesn't revolve around you."

His words pierced his heart. He felt like the Gus he had once known was slowly fading away.

"Oh, by the way," he added, "Kayla told me that Juliet got her tattoo removed. She wanted me to tell you, although I didn't know she had one in the first place."

These words hurt his heart even more. Sure, he was flirting with a few women, but he still loved his Jules.

He placed his hand on his stomach, right above where the tattoo was placed. "Jules," he whispered.

If she had gotten it removed, she had clearly moved on from him. Maybe it was time for him to forget about her, too.

She hadn't told Chief Vick that he wasn't psychic, but he wasn't going to stick around at the station with Juliet anymore, so why go at all?

_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<br>In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

It wasn't the end for either one of them. They saw each other occasionally, but they never had a real conversation.

Shawn would continue to be his vulnerable self and run away from the problem. He was going to buy a new car, just to show his commitment to her, and she left him. One day he would hop onto his motorcycle and travel the country in search of the right girl for him. One day he would get a job and find that perfect woman. He would marry his perfect girl, and never look back to see if Juliet was waiting for him.

Juliet would continue to work at the station, and one day become the head detective, under the direction of Chief Lassiter. One day she would get married and have children, just not the little hazel eyed and crooked smiled pigtailed children she had dreamed of. One day, she would forget the heartbreak that Shawn had caused her. One day, she would confront the man who broke her heart, but for now, he would always be the one that got away.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
